A major consideration in the use of computer workstations including word processing equipment, is the provision of an ergonomically correct support or holder for documents which are being viewed by the operator of the workstation. Document holders have been developed which are adapted to be placed to one side of the keyboard and video display unit or monitor. These holders require the operator to constantly look to the left or right to view documents supported by the holder when transferring information from the document to the computer or when comparing information on the document to that displayed on the monitor screen. Such motion can lead to eye strain and fatigue and other medical disorders because of the repeated head movements between the document and the monitor screen or the keyboard.
The long hours of work spent by certain operators of computer equipment and word processing equipment requires serious consideration of the provision of a document holder which is adjustable in such a way as to place the document in a relatively precise position over a wide range of possible positions, considering the different physical characteristics, including visual acuity, of operators using computers and word processors. This precise positioning of a document being viewed for data input or comparison requires that the document holder be adjustable toward or away from the operator, be capable of being tilted to improve line of sight and reduce glare or light reflection, be adjustable from side-to-side, and be vertically adjustable. Moreover, different types of documents being viewed may require further position adjustment with respect to an operator. Accordingly, there has been a strongly felt need for the provision of a document holder which is more "universal" with regard to its ability to be precisely positioned with respect to the computer operator than has been available in prior art document holders. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.